Let me go
by Evil-Luna
Summary: BV and GCC. Bulma and Chichi are two sisters with a strong bond but when Chichi goes off to marry Goku and Vegeta asks for Bulma will their bond be broken or stronger. Is Vegeta just using her or does he care? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bulma

Every since we were little we were close. My sister and I were like twins even though I was two years younger. Whenever one of us is afraid to show emotion the other will do it for her. This sounds weird to you I'm sure but it is the truth. Our parents would yell at me and wonder why I wouldn't cry and meanwhile Chichi would be curled in the corner of her room crying. Strange as it may sound I assure you it is true.

This closeness was taken away little by little. I knew everything about my sister back then, and she knew all there was to know about me. But the day she got married it all changed. That's when everything I had started to fall apart little by little. I lost my innocence and my sister lost me.

Her wedding day was beautiful as I remember it. She married a man named Goku. He really wasn't anything special but he was known for being a good fighter. Though he was nothing compared to us my parents let her marry him. Why wouldn't they, he loved her and had been trying to get her for the past year.

I waited to see her afterwards, when everyone was making a fuss about them. She walked up to me and handed me a necklace and I gave her mine. This was our remembrance.

"Take care of yourself sister. If you need anything I will not hesitate to come find you," Chichi said smiling.

We both had tears in our eyes, which made us laugh. "Chichi, don't talk like I will never see you again. You take care sister you are the one who is going off."

She nods and heads back to the crowd of people that are all waiting for her. Her new husband takes her in his arms and you can tell that they love each other. He whispers things to her and kisses her on the forehead as if no one is in the world but them. I would have liked to feel that way. I would have liked to be happy as she was.

At that moment my life changed forever, I saw him from the other side of the room. He was looking at me. I pretended not to notice but it did not work he was already coming over.

"You are Bulma right," he said taking my hand and I looked down at the floor.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name's Vegeta. I'm surprised you have not heard of me, I've heard of you."

He continues on to tell me he is a prince and a little about himself. I do not know what to say to him but he asked all the questions anyway. Why was he talking to me though?

I was a little taken in by him at first. That day he proceeded to pull me into his trap and from that point on I was stuck. He said the nicest things to me, and at the time I thought he meant them. That was the weakness that I had, I believed him.

He pulled me away half way through the party. My sister had already left. Can you guess what he did? I had sex with him in another room. I was 14.

It hurt. I had this overwhelming feeling of hurt inside me that came with him. He didn't seem to care or notice the tears running down my face, that right there should have been a sign. This hurt inside me would never go away as long as he was there. I couldn't pull away and I couldn't get him out. Everything felt lost as he pulled my legs tighter around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bulma

Things changed after that day. I thought that I would never see him again. It would have been better if I hadn't. Everything seemed to take turns for the worst.

A month or so later a servant came in my room with some news. She told me my sister was with child and her and her husband were very happy. I was excited at this news. My sister was going to have a baby! Then she broke the bad news to me.

"Oh and your parents found someone to marry you, or rather someone found you."

My expression switched to puzzled, "What do you mean? Who would want to marry me? I'm only fourteen."

"Well I'm not sure hon. Um I think his name was…Vegeta. Oh you know that prince. He's quite a bit older than you girl. He's almost twenty and you're almost fifteen. Good luck with that anyway."

My breath was caught in my throat and for a moment I could not speak. My servant looked at me for a while, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just…I don't understand. I guess I'm just shocked."

"Well my dear, don't be nervous you'll be just fine. You're a fine girl you know. He'll love you."

I smiled a little, "Yes. He's very…um desirable himself."

"Oh that's what I heard too hon. I hear he's been with a lot of girls but has never married any of them or stayed with them. You are so lucky."

"Uh yes. Lucky."

My thoughts push me back to that day two months prior. He was so nice to me, very flattering and proper, but when he had me in the other room he changed. Things just got different when he pulled me up to his waist. I felt really wrong like that, like I was doing something that I shouldn't have. Well even though I know this was true I couldn't stop him. It was not only the fact that I couldn't but I didn't want to. As he gets inside me I start to cry for the pain is to great to keep to myself. He is no longer anything he was before and he ignores my sobs of pain. Then I realize he really doesn't care. My body shivers one last time against the cold wall as he pulls my skirts back down. Then he does something I never thought he would do, he puts me on the floor and leaves the room. I sit in the corner and sob because I let this man take advantage of me.

But then, how could I tell my parents no? I could not give them a reason for my decision. They would certainly make me marry him if I had told them. So I guess this was my fate and I would just have to accept it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Chichi

When I first heard my sister was getting married I was worried to say the least. She was only fourteen and usually they wait at least another year. I guess she's just dependant on mom and dad. The truth is we never really got out of the house much as kids and until I married Goku I was the same way.

As soon as I heard who it was I asked my husband about him," Goku. Who is Vegeta?"

"Why?"

"Um my sister has to marry him. Do you know him?"

He laughed for a while before saying anything. I broke in," What is so funny?"

He stopped laughing, "Vegeta getting married? Right. Maybe you have the wrong person."

" I don't know. I suppose. Do you know him?"

"He's my cousin and he's a jerk. Everything is about him and when he gets a girl with him it's so he can have sex with them. So I doubt he's getting married."

"Oh well, maybe that's not who she's marrying."

But it was whom she was marrying. The day we went Goku saw him and freaked out. He knew that it was him and that made me worry even more.

"Goku, are you sure that's him? I mean couldn't it be someone else," I said hoping it was someone else.

"No. Unless he has a twin or something it is definitely him. But don't worry I'm sure it will be fine" ,he tries to reassure me but then he saw I was still concerned," Oh I'm not going to lie to you Chichi this is probably bad. He probably married her to make himself more important, but she should be taken care of."

It would never matter what he said I still had a bad feeling. Even afterwards, as I watched the people pile up there to see them, the feeling didn't quit. I knew this wasn't good and I looked into my sister's eyes and felt her pushing her emotions away. When he reached down to kiss her I began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Bulma

I started my life with him in what I thought to be an odd way. As soon as we got to his house I was given my own room and kept in there. I kept shoving my emotions down, swallowing them like pills but I know my sister would suffer. She didn't look very happy during the wedding, maybe she knew what I was feeling.

A servant came in about an hour later and introduced herself to me. She was an older woman who seemed worn out and tired. I told her she could call me by my first name when she called me Ma'am.

"Well I think Ma'am will do, don't you? Now let me get you something."

"Oh no, I don't need anything. I'm fine it's okay. Thank you so much but I um don't feel like much of anything."

"Oh dear," she shut the door and came over to me, "Now that I see you I realize you're still a child, the master's never had any so young-"

"I am no child, with all do respect, I lost my innocence. I am no child anymore."

"Well no surprise, as I assume it is from him. Listen dear, you are not in a bad situation, but maybe not the best one either. You can assure yourself that you will be taken care of physically by us. The only one you should worry about is the master. He tends to careless than he should but maybe you're different, who knows. You ever need anything you just come to me. I don't think I can stand to see a young one such as yourself get hurt."

I don't look at her the whole time she is talking. This is worse than I thought. Why does this have to happen? Where is my sister? I miss her. I need her.

"Now that that's out of the way, he would like to see you," with that she was gone.

As she left another younger servant came in. She was tiny and very nervous. Her hands trembled as she grabbed my arm. I watched her pull me down the hall with haste and before I knew it I was face to face with his room door.

I lay in the bed for twenty minutes but it seemed like forever. He finally came and I held my breath as he lay down next to me. My hear skipped beats and for a moment I swear I was dead,

Then I felt his hand on my waist. He pulled my over to him and a sound like a whimper came out of my throat. I don't think he heard me because he continued to pull me against him. This time it was worse, he was more violent and I knew everything that was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Bulma

About nine months later Trunks came along. I was happy to have a child of my own but in my heart I knew that he could never be mine. Vegeta would just claim him as his. He is not Vegeta's child, he's not even OUR child he is MINE. I would not let any servant take him from me.

I held my little child in my arms and starred down at the innocence before me. He is mine. I would never let him go. As the servants left me alone I made my speech to my beautiful son.

"You're all that I have. I won't let you be the son of that man. You are mine. He does not deserve you. I have a plan little one don't you worry about that. We will escape and we will take him down with us. Don't be scared my child, I will be with you."

Then the doors fly open and he appears from them. He approaches the bed and I hold my baby closer to me. A look of satisfaction crosses his face as he snatches my child and looks him over.

When he disappears I begin to cry. I cannot let my child be brought up by him. He will hurt him and I don't want Trunks to end up like his father. So I did the only thing I knew. We were going to get out together. So I took him to the bath with me and laid down.

"Bulma what are you doing!"

Evil-luna: I know it's short but bear with me peoples. I promise there will be a lot of chapters. I have another story I have to work on too so I'm torn between a lot of things. Thanks for reviewing though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bulma

The young servant snatches my child out of the tub. She looks at me more horrified then the first time I saw her. She has not right to stand between my son and I. He's mine.

"Give him back," I nearly screamed, "He's mine and not yours. He's not you concern or anyone's but mine. Do you understand? You have no right!"

"I don't care. If it means my head I will still not let you hurt this child. It doesn't matter what you say."

"Give him here," I slapped the poor girl as I screamed at her.

Then I heard him," What the hell is going on! What are you doing?"

I gathered my thoughts as he starred at the servant. I had to come up with something so I wouldn't get in trouble. That poor servant, I used her and it was wrong.

"She took him from me! For no reason at all," I yelled pulling words from nowhere.  
He looked at me then back to the servant who coward her gaze to the floor, "She, She, she was holding him under the water. I saw her."

"What the hell were you doing with my son," he asked grabbing my by the shoulders.

" I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything wrong," I felt myself sink in his grasp.

His forehead creased with anger and he hit m against the wall, "What did you do? Sit down! Get back to work and take care of my son, slave."

I put myself on the floor and fought back tears. He stood above me looking down. I was scared to death, but he didn't hurt me, instead he knelt down in front of me, "You will not be able to see him till you tell my what is up with you."

With that he left and I was alone. My child would be with me, I just had to figure out how to get him back. The servants were not going to budge for fear of Vegeta but maybe he had a weakness. Then it came to me, I knew what I had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chichi

I knew my sister had had a baby after I had Gohan but I barley knew anything about it. A messenger came and told me that Bulma had just had a boy named Trunks and then he was off. He never even told me if she was okay. Goku tried to assure me she was fine but I had my doubts.

It wasn't the fact that I didn't trust my sister but I was always worried about her for some reason. Her husband certainly didn't strike me as the loving type. Not only that, but I cried a lot more often for no reason of my own. I know it's because of her but I cannot tell Goku.

Goku thinks there is something wrong with me, he keeps asking me what's wrong. All I can do is tell him nothing. I feel really bad for lying to him, but what choice have I? He will only think I am odd if I tell him about our connection and I don't want him to abandon me.

"Oh, Goku what's wrong? I'm fine I really am", I say to him one night after seeing his troubled look.

"Chichi, I can't help thinking that something is wrong," he pulled me over to him," I don't want you to hurt or be sad."

"I know but….I guess I'm worried about my sister. I haven't seen her in almost a year. She must be sixteen now."

"Well I'm sure she's fine, but if that's what you want we can go see her."

I was so happy," You mean it? We can go? Will Vegeta get mad? He might not let me in."

"He will don't worry. I'll make him."

"Alright. Let's go tomorrow."

Evil-luna:Sorry for the wait you guys. I've been busy but I have up to chapter 10 written it's just a matter of typing. Lol. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Bulma

Another public appearance to show off my child, the good thing was I got to hold my baby. The bad thing was he was Vegeta's child to everyone that came to see him. It really wasn't that bad though, I spent most of the time looking down at my baby and I knew that he was mine.

I got praise from strangers for having a son. My husband was also given warm comments. It didn't matter what any of them said I was with my child and that was all there was in the world right now. Not even Vegeta could keep me away from him anymore, I would use my plan on him tonight and he would have to let me, I knew he would.

After five hours I was ready to go. It took me another half an hour to gather up the courage to say something, but I finally did, "Vegeta?"

He turned and looked down at me, "What do you want?"

"Um. Can we go home soon", I uttered the words slowly, "I'm just really tired and I think Trunks might be too."

"Soon."

"Okay…Vegeta?"

He growled trying to keep calm, "What?"

"Um…never mind."

We left after another hour and I was so thankful to sit down. As soon as I got in the door a servant came to take Trunks away. She went away quickly and before I could object Vegeta pushes me gently by my back to his room. This is perfect, and I'm not kidding.

I put my arms around his neck when he got close enough in bed. He gave me a surprised look, but when I moved closer to him he put his arms around my waist and pulled me the rest of the way. I took a deep breath and continued to sleep with him voluntarily. He seemed content and I decided to make my request.

"Vegeta?"

He looked at me, "What?"

"I want to see my child again, please. The servants are always taking him."

He sighed when I kissed his neck before he could answer, "Fine. Whatever you want."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:ChiChi

I woke up early that morning. I was excited to see my sister she must look different now, I can't believe it's been a year. My husband would not wake up for at least another hour so I couldn't go now. So I just lie in bed and think about what I am going to do when I get there. God she must be so different and maybe she'll feel better when she sees me.

Tears have been coming more than usual since she got married to that man. He seemed so mean even in front of everyone I could tell something was wrong. I was so worried about her, I don't want him to hurt her she's so fragile and she's just not used to having to stand up for herself, but neither was I so what was I going to do?

Then I remembered my wedding, she was happy for me and I remember we both tried not to cry but did anyway cause of the other one. Wait, the picture in my mind was so clear, there he was! He was at my wedding staring at her from the corner of the room. What happened after that? All I remember is that she left. She left with him! But the rest is a blur, I had to leave and after that she was just not the same. He took a part of her and now I'll never know my sister again.

The hour passed slowly and I spent it weeping for my lost sister. There must be some hope for her somewhere. My husband woke up because of me and pulled me close to him. I am so lucky that he loves me. Oh, Bulma.

"What is the matter," Goku whispers sitting up and pulling me in his arms.

"Oh I don't know. I guess I just got myself worked up. When shall we leave?"

"Well soon I guess, as long as you're okay. Will you get Gohan ready and I will get ready. "

I went down the hall after he kissed me, to Gohan's room. He is not sleeping anymore but he has his eyes open. A servant tried to help me the whole time but I told her to go away and do something else. They really are too much sometimes.

Goku meets me be the door and we leave together. He puts his arm around me and pulls me away.

In three hours we are at my sister's new house. I was so nervous to go in that I held back for a minute. Goku didn't notice and proceeded to knock on the door. A young servant came to the door and showed us in. Then Vegeta came to greet us.

"What do you want," he says looking up at Goku.

"Well my wife wants to see her sister and I know you're keeping her here so let's see her," Goku says pushing past Vegeta.

"You say that like I'm keeping her prisoner. She's sleeping."

"Then we will just wait until she wakes up," Goku says sitting down.

"She's upstairs," Vegeta growls walking away.

I followed a servant upstairs to my sister's room. She was sitting in the corner of her bare room. There was nothing left in the room besides a bed, she was a prisoner.

"Bulma", I said and she jumped.

"Oh, what," she looked up at me for a second and then back down to her baby.

"Is this Trunks? Can I see him," I said coming closer and kneeling down towards her.

"NO!"

When she yelled I jumped. What has happened? This doesn't make any sense why am I losing her?

"What did I do," I ask jumping back.

"He's mine. I don't want anyone to take him again."

The next event will stay with me forever, I will never quite understand what happened to my sister, but I will never forgive Vegeta. I saw her stroke Trunks's face and then she grabbed on to his nose covering his mouth too.

"Bulma," I yell pulling her hand away.

She puts up quit a fight and I notice that her arm is bleeding. We make eye contact for a second and I see everything I knew turn into nothing. A servant comes in and pulls Trunks away. She screams for Vegeta to come and tries to push me away but I am stuck in the cold stare of my sister. Her eyes flutter for a second and she falls to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bulma

My eyes fluttered open and struggled to focus. There were voices coming from around the room, there seemed to be eight…no maybe two. The only thing I was certain on was that I recognized one of the voices too well.

I saw Vegeta standing by the door when my eyes focused. Then I notice that there is a man standing very close to me, it must have been the doctor. My wrists felt as if someone had squeezed them and they were about ready to give up the fight to stay attached to me. They were bound, that's what it was. Why were they so tight? What happened?

Then I remembered. I had tried to die right in front of my sister. It must have killed her to see that. My mind went back to when our eyes met, so much fear in her eyes as she watched the blood go down my arm. I felt that with that look she knew everything, but in my mind I knew she would never begin to know anything. It was too much for her, I knew this better than anyone.

"Are you okay madam," the male voice next to me asked.

"Yes. I think I am."

"What the hell do you think you are doing," Vegeta yells from the door making my body freeze like a scolded child.

"I was…it was an accident. I didn't mean to…," I couldn't finish, what could I say, he knew.

The doctor gently lifted my arm to look at my wounds, "That was quite an accident, if I may say so."

"Nonsense," I say surprising my self with a small laugh, "You do not tell me what I did and did not do. I am telling you! It was a fucking accident! OKAY!"

The doctor left the room nodding to Vegeta as I covered my face. What was he going to do to me? I didn't want to die by his hands, only that of my own. If he were to kill me I would take him down with me. Everything everyone thought would be reduced to nothing, he would be nothing when I was through.

"What is with you? What the fuck," He kicked my bed and it hit hard against the wall.

I couldn't talk not when he was looking at me with such hate. It seemed as though what ever I would have said he would have just killed me on the spot. So I said nothing. But it didn't work he pulled forward towards me throwing my wrists above my head. He tightened his grip and noticed the pain in my eyes with great satisfaction.

"You're staying with me tonight. You are not to touch my son either. Got it," he said getting closer to my face.

"Yes, but Vegeta…he's my son."

He looked at me for a moment and then smirked. His lips touched mine before he left out the door. How stupid he must think I am. The things I am used for. Even though I am injured he will still force me to have sex with him. It will never end and it will never matter what I think. I can only hope that my son does not suffer the same fate or worse…be Vegeta's child and no longer mine. Oh Trunks I don't want to lose you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bulma

Three years later Vegeta showed interest in my son. He took him away from me a lot and had him follow him around. It was so sad, I had a feeling I would lose him, but my heart had false hope that it would not be true.

Although I felt for my son at the time I had my own problems. I was to have another child of his. He made sure that I had everything I needed, expect for him. Even though he had been so mean to me I still wanted him to love me and help me, but that is only something I can hope for.

My sister has not come to see me since the incident and it makes my heart ache. She writes but only letters of simple things as if I were only a relative, no longer a friend. I hear that she is doing well and that her son is very smart, but I hear nothing about her and she mentions nothing of me.

No matter what happens I have promised myself that I would not go down so easily. Even if I were to kill myself I will not only take myself but everyone else down with me. I will not be killed but freed instead. But I must wait for this day.

Vegeta comes in my room sometimes but he says nothing. He knows that I am in pain and he doesn't care. I have had many things to say to him but have always kept silent until today.

"Why…why are you doing this to me," I say quietly at first.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this to me! I am not yours and neither is Trunks! We are not your prisoners."

He looked surprise that I had yelled at him then back to angry," Who do you think you are? You are mine and so is he. Oh, and so is that."

His hand touched my stomach when he got closer to me. I could not say anymore to him I just cried. He couldn't take this one away too, what would I have left? I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to me, it wasn't that I wanted him to hold me but I needed something to hang on to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chichi

It wasn't that I didn't love my sister, no that wasn't it at all, it was just that I couldn't look at her like that. I know I let her down somehow, but what can I do? If I can't even help myself what can I do for her?

My husband doesn't say anything about it anymore. Although he knows it consumes me he also knows that words do nothing for me. He has tried to talk about it a couple times and then never again after that. I preferred it that way anyway.

As for the letters I kept them short. I told her how Gohan was doing and how Goku is but nothing personal and nothing asking her personal things. How I miss her though, she and I were so close. But that girl I know is gone and I will never forget that look in her eyes the day she died.

I try not to think about it for the most part. I try to put my son ahead of everything else in my mind. Goku says I worry too much about him, but I can't help it. They are the only thing that keeps my mind in one place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bulma

The night was dark and cold when I had my daughter. There was no pain with this birth. I could feel nothing! My husband was in the corner with my three year old son. The look in my son's eyes was so cold and distant, much like his father.

In the end I couldn't tell whether this was a happy or sad day. I had my daughter yes, but I found out beyond a shadow of a doubt that I had lost my son. Vegeta could take my son but he would never take my daughter. I was his prisoner but she would never be. She would be stronger than I.

They left me alone with her and my mind wandered. I wondered if maybe I should free her from this prison but I decided against it. This is the only time I could hold her without anyone else around me so that's what I did. The night was the only thing I could hear and my child was the only thing I saw. No one could come between us and nothing would take her away. She is mine and nothing can ever change that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bulma

The year went by very quickly and I got to take care of my child. I kept thinking I should let her go back to where she came from but I could not bring myself to do it, it was not her time yet. Even though I got her I still mourned for my son. I watched him slip away from me as he went to see his god damn father.

Vegeta has me stay in his room a lot more but he won't let me bring Bra in the room. He tells me that unless I want her to watch to get her out. But he lies he doesn't want her to watch I know he doesn't. I bring her to a servant just incase he has a change of heart (which seems to happen a lot).

He never failed to ignore my cried at anytime no matter if it was tears or just me talking. No matter what I did it never gets his attention and I could only confide in my year old daughter. I talked to her a lot even though she could not understand. She was the only one to listen that would not go off and tell Vegeta. As for my sister ,I do not have a sister anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Chichi

When I found out my sister had another child I was shocked. I didn't even think that she would keep it. She might have killed it by then. I didn't even know if it was male or female.

My son was learning very quickly. He could talk pretty well by four years old. Goku was really amazed that he could speak. It was probably because I spent so much time teaching him to keep my mind off my sister.

To me she is no more. She died that day that I saw her blood. I cannot bear to even think about her face. Oh Bulma, what happened to us, I can't feel you anymore.

Evil-Luna: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I love writing this story but I was think of having a couple endings. Maybe a sad one and a not so sad one cause I got a really sad one in mind. Please tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Bulma

My two-year old daughter is beautiful, my son is looking more and more like his father. I try to focus more on my daughter so I don't have to go through the pain of reviewing my son's life, but I can't help but look at him every now and then. He comes to me sometimes and gets mad when I don't talk to him. What can I say?

Trunks has his fifth birthday and my parents throw him a party. Lots of people I don't know or care about come to praise Vegeta about my son. Chichi and her husband come with their son who had already turned five. She approached me for the first time in years. There was nothing in her hands, no presents, no child, no letter but she grabbed mine and spoke.

"I now I let you down in some way and I'm sorry, but I couldn't bear to see you like that in my head anymore, I had to push you out. But now-"

I opened my mouth to say something as she trailed off but Vegeta grabbed my arm. He pulled me along over to my son. His hands fell on my shoulders and he pushed me down in a chair. I looked up at him and he looked down for a split second then back up.

After that I felt a little ignored. The thing that surprised me was I cared. A weird feeling came over my heart when he looked away from me, a kind of sad feeling. It hurt worse than his sex.

My sister never came back to see me again that day and we went home from the party early. Vegeta wanted me to sleep in his room again so I obeyed. His hand came on my waist and as soon as he touched my skin I shivered. I pulled myself away and he gave me a look.

"What now," he said.

"Nothing," I sighed and moved back in his arms.

What was going on with me? If I knew then what I know now I would have left. How could he do that to me? Why did he have that affect on me now? Why did I ache for him now?

In the morning I went back to my room as quickly as I could. It was the first time in a long time that I ran. It was the first time in a long time I was confused. I just didn't get it. Why now? Why him? Why me?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Bulma

It went on like that for a long time. The only thing I was confused about now was why. Something inside me kept telling me that I loved him, but why now? He was so mean to me but somehow I still begged for something back. Maybe I was just desperate for something to hang onto. It's not only my heart but my body too. I give in to him a lot easier and sometimes he seems happy but he still hurts me and he still doesn't care. It was silly to think that he would give me something back if I gave something to him.

My daughter is now three and craves attention from her father but he's never around us much. He has been leaving frequently this year and I can't help but feel lonely and empty. I've been empty since I got here but now it's just coming back. He takes his child with him and I keep mine.

Every week that they are gone we get presents sent to us. They were from him of course but I was surprised as ever. My daughter was happy with the gifts but she was with most things if not everything.

Even though he sends gifts he never sends letters or messages, it reminds me of me. I know I've neglected my sister, so I decide that I will write to my sister for the first time. The pen shakes in my hand as I move through her name. What am I suppose to write? What is there to say?

As I finish my letter my daughter's at leg. She pulls on me to let me know she's tired so I put her to bed and decide to get ready myself. The mirror catches my attention as I go by. The reflection was almost gone, the girl was nearly gone but who was she? Certainly not the girl I thought it was no she was not me. But I went anyway a reflection means nothing anymore.

On the morning my husband came home a servant helped me get ready. She woke me up early and bathed me. This was to get ready to meet him as if I've never seen him before. The whole time she was working all I could think about was sleeping. It was the young servant who was doing my hair, she'd pull it and then apologize all through the morning.

When she was finished I walked downstairs and saw them standing in the doorway. My daughter met me with help from a servant. Vegeta just looked at me and I starred back. He didn't look away and our eyes were locked in each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Bulma

This morning my sister came to see me. She came with a gift, a cat," They are sisters," she told me, "Mine is black and yours is white. Do you like her?"

"Yes, She's very pretty," I say picking her up and into my arms," You're pregnant?"

"Oh yes but how did you-"

"Know. I know. Don't worry I knew since yesterday."

She put her hand to her chest, "You know me again? That's great I miss you so much. I think you should come to my house and stay with me for a while."

"I'm sorry but that won't be happening," I turn back to look at her.

"We- Why? Look at you! Look at this place! All I see is sickness and grief you are not in a good place. Why can't you understand that?"

"Why do you have to question this? I'm fine. Are you?"

"Of course I am but Bulma I can see that you're not. Why can't you see it?"

"I'm not in any danger."

"You're not? Are you sure? You just tried to kill yourself and you're not in any danger? If you're not in any danger then why did you do it? WHY," she was screaming by now.

I didn't know what to say at first, so I dismissed it with a little laugh, "Sister let's not talk about the past."

"Why not? I want to know."

"The past means nothing to the present my dear sister. Now please let's change the subject."

"No I will not! Is it not the past that has brought us to the present? Is it not then that makes now? So let's talk about it."

"Yes, but it is also time to let go and forget. I have."

"Do not lie to me if you can not convince yourself. Come on. If we talk you may feel better. I miss talking to you. Don't you miss me?"

"Yes I do. But right now my only concern is my daughter."

She didn't respond for a moment then her voice was quiet," Do you want to know how I am? Do I concern you?"

Her words went through me and hurt me. I did not know what I had done to her I had not meant that I didn't care, only that my daughter was in trouble. So I spoke back quietly, "How are you?"

She looked at me and sighed, "Horrible. I've been worried sick about you. I know I've failed you some how but I don't know what I can do to make it better, it's driving me crazy."

"You! You're going crazy? What the hell do you think I've been going through? Oh I'm in fucking heaven and I feel as sane as ever. It's not fair we are supposed to be equal. We're supposed to have the same life style. I get slammed against the wall while you get hugged. I have to fuck him every fucking night while you have a choice. Who's going crazy?"

"I didn't know! Why do you think I came to get you?"

"I don't know."

"I want you back. I want you to come with me. We grew so far apart that I want our bond back. I really do."

"How can I say no. You're my sister, we were never anything less, but I cannot leave this place. Do you understand?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Bulma

I've been feeling sick for a while now. The doctor says that he doesn't know what's wrong with me. He thinks it's an act and that's what he told Vegeta it was. I'm not sure what Vegeta thinks but the way he looked at me makes me think that he believes the lies.

The cat my sister gave me followed me everywhere. It seemed to give me a strength that I haven't felt in years, some sort of power it had. When the cat was with me I felt my sister but when it was gone I couldn't even find myself. This had been going on for years just like my sickness.

As the year went by my husband became nicer to me. Still suspsious and always on guard I tried not to make him mad. Eh would always give me things but never in person. The servants always gave me his gifts but it did make me happy.

My daughter is now thirteen and her brother is sixteen. Most of the time they are separated and I try to keep it that way. Trunks has started being really nice to her and I don't want anything to happen to her. Vegeta has Trunks most of the time and that's what scares me the most.

Vegeta has me sleep in his room tonight and it was not bad in fact I wish it would not end. He put his arms around my body and pulled me close and against him. My body relaxes against his for the first time. When we sleep together it's not so bad, he was actually careful of me and gentle about it. I laid with him for a while after before falling asleep. If only it had been like this before things would not be the way they are now.

In the morning I got up early. The sun was not yet out but the dark was very nice. I went to take a bath by myself (I hate when the servants try to help me) but before I got in I heard a sigh that did not come from my throat. My heart stopped and my first thought was Vegeta was with someone else but then the real reason came to me.

I walked quickly to my room and opened the door but no one was there. Maybe she got up she might have went to wake up a servant or got something to eat. Trying to reason with myself I sped up down the hallway. Then the long walk ended. The door opened and my fears were concluded. The son I hadn't spoke to in years was in bed with my daughter.

"NO! No," they stirred when they heard me scream.

"What is wrong mom," Trunks said half awake.

"What are you doing? What the hell are you doing," I yelled looking at the reflection of myself in that bed.

It was all too much. It brought me back so long ago, flashes of me against that cold wall at my sister's wedding. Every second I spent under Vegeta came crashing back all the abuse and pain. But it was him, Trunks his son, he got everything from Vegeta. He taught his son what women were worth.

"This isn't fair. This isn't fair. How could you do this," as I yelled my daughter hid herself.

A servant ran in, "Is everything okay ma'am?"

"Yes I'm okay, but take her out of here. Put your clothes on and come see me in my room. Now Trunks."

I walked back to my room and almost broke down. This was Vegeta's fault, but how could he do that? Why? How? Should I talk to him? What good would it do?

My legs felt weak and my eyes hurt. That sickness was coming back to me but I don't know what to do. All I know right now is I'm going to-

Evilluna: Sorry it took so long my internet has been gay. Lol. Anyway I am done with this story just a couple more chapters to type they will be up today.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: ChiChi

I was asked to go to my sister's house to see her. She was sick and wasn't sure what was going to happen. My sons came with me, it was the first time they would see their aunt. They weren't sure what to think.

When we got there a servant opened the door and led us to her room. There she was practically dead. I lost her years ago and I didn't want to lose her again but I didn't know how to fight for her. She had told me through a letter about her son and her daughter and how it made her think back. But to look at her now was to look at death and I only hoped that she was not afraid because I was afraid enough for both of us.

To Goku's surprise Vegeta was standing next to her, her small pale hand in his. What would happen now? She would never want this life no, she had wanted to be happy but who doesn't want that? I have been so selfish. Please forgive me dear sister.

"Are you okay," I asked as Vegeta rose to leave.

"Yes I think so. My cat is a little sick to but Bra is taking care of her," she said catching Vegeta's hand before he left, "Don't go."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bulma

After my sister left I lay there looking at Vegeta," Just tell me one thing before I go."

"You're not going anywhere," he said looking away.

"Can you at least look at me? Thank you. Listen I want to know why, why did you pick me?"

He just looks at me for a moment, "Why? SO you can have a grudge against me for the rest of your life?"

"That won't be long but no. Do you love me now?"

"I don't know. I married you because you are more known then me. What do you expect?"

"Nothing more. I thought or rather I think I love you but I really don't know. I couldn't tell you what love really is."

His grip started to tighten, "How is that my fault?"

"I don't know. I guess it really isn't you. You know I feel so many things for you, you must know how much I hate you," when I said that he looked shocked, "You didn't know?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know you never tell me anything?"

"You never ask. Do you really think you would have listened," as I said this he stayed quiet, "well I'm telling you now."

"Well," he sat back, "I'm listening."

"Vegeta, when I first met you I loved you. I thought that you were so nice, at least to me. But I was stunned when you hurt me so much. When you asked to marry me I didn't know what to think. I figured you had just wanted to fuck me. Although I knew that it was stupid to think that you might love me I actually did. Then I saw you again, the look on your face told me right away that is really was stupid to hope. That night and from then on I was so scared of you.

When Trunks was born I couldn't let you have him. He reminded me of all the pain I went through, but I could never let him go through that. So I took matters into my own hands and tried to kill us both. I want to be free and I wanted him with me.

But my daughter was different. I didn't want her to go. I wanted to protect her from everything, but I failed at that because of your son."

"Oh now he's my son," Vegeta said.

"Yes because my son died when you took him. It was slow but it did happen."

"Fine but what about this? I thought you made it up."

"Well I didn't did I?"

He looked at me for a while before speaking quietly, "I'm going to lose you aren't I?"

"Yes but listen. I realize that I really do love you as odd as it sounds. But through my life with you I've wanted nothing except one thing and now you can do that for me."

"What?"

"Promise you will do it?"

His grip tighten," Yes, What?"

I reached my head up and kissed him one last time for what seemed like forever and then the words finally came out in a whisper, "Let me go."


	22. Chapter 22

Evil-luna: here it is the last chapter of my story. I had so much fun writing it and I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I would like to add that if you liked this story I am working on another one that will come out soon. Thanks and Enjoy that ending to let me go.

Chapter 22: Bra

It's been two years since my mother died. Her sister came to the funeral and I heard she's totally lost it. I haven't seen her since but I do see Goten a lot. He says our mothers were said to be so close and people joked that if one died the other would too. Well from what I hear it's not far from the truth, according to Goten she is basically a body and his dad has lost it too.

I buried mom's cat in the back yard, one of the servants helped me. They seemed to have hated her, always saying bad stuff about her. There is this one servant an older one who knew mom since she first got here, says real nice things about her. It's nice to listen to her and hear good things. Our younger nervous servant says she hated her. Even though I don't know my mom very well I don't like it when people are mean to her.

Dad doesn't talk much anymore except to certain people. He gave all mom's stuff to me and doesn't want to see most of it. I think he's having a hard time he just doesn't want to admit it.

As for Trunks well he's getting married. She's so pretty and she's roalty just like us. We got over the "incident" and he even said he was sorry. He's moved out by now and he has his own place it's really nice. When it comes to the subject of mom he doesn't want to talk about it. Says he heard she tried to kill him but I wonder why mom would do that. Everyone tells me she wasn't very stable whatever that means.

Then there is me. I spend most of my day by myself, and most of my nights with my dad. He gave me all mom's stuff as I said before and she left me a note explaining everything but dad won't let me have it yet. Dad says I look a lot like my mom and he tells me I'm pretty and gives me presents all the time. That's a lot more than Trunks ever did for me. I don't know if I like him that way but I get this weird feeling when he touches me, I do like it but it's weird. It makes me want to say let me go.


End file.
